


i'm king of the clouds.

by y00ti



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mind Games, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y00ti/pseuds/y00ti
Summary: mack is absolutely stunned. first of all, to see somebody like that in this fucking pub. ( these glasses are just begging to be punched right off the kid's pretty face. he's very lucky that it's mack, who actually prefers to figure shit out before throwing one. )second of all, the question that just has been asked, it's ――" i asked whether you know anyone who would be interested in hiring a chemist. "" ――― are ye high, man? "" no, just sleep deprived. "/ elijah kamski's headcanon based backstory, for my rp tumblr blog. but like, enoy y'all, it's p cool.





	i'm king of the clouds.

_h_ _eaven knows that_ _i_ _’m born too late_ __  
_f_ _or these ghosts that_ _i_ _chase_ __  
_w_ _ith these dreams,_ _i_ _inflate, painted skies in my brain_   
  


 

“ elijah, sweetheart? it’s dinner time. ― where did you run off to this time? ”

a big, empty house. if by any miracle there’s sound of laughter, it echoes down the hallways, crashes against the marble, twists to the point of losing that fleeting glee, turns into an empty, emotionless whisper.

the current nanny absolutely hates the damn place. it’s good money, though,  _really good._ the kamski family, politicians,  _the worst kind_ , is known of their wealth. and spotless reputation, just as spotless as every surface in their mansion. so spotless it’s hard to believe there is a child living there.

“ you playin’ hide and seek with me, huh? ― come on out, come on out, wherever you are! ”

_right_ , the woman winces as she opens another door, checking if this little creep is inside. as if he was capable of just ― playing like regular kids do.

it’s not like she never tried to get him to. no, at first she treated him just like every other child. read him stories, sang for him, tried to get him interested in toys. which she had to ask for, as there was none in the house as she arrived.  _’ i will get some, if that’s what you think you need, but that will be a waste of money, ’_ mrs kamski said, not even sparing her a look.  _’ he doesn’t play. just make sure he eats, bathes and goes to sleep at a reasonable hour. i’m not paying you extra for being creative. ’_

’ _it’s not like you need to worry about the money, you psycho bitch,_  ’ the nanny thought at the time, actually enraged at the way the woman spoke of her only son. and then they got their toys.

the damn antichrist didn’t even touch them once.

she opens the last door, very well aware of the fact that this is where she’ll find him. was she just delaying it? probably.

“ what are you doing, hon? ― ah, you sure  _love_ these ants of yours, don’t you? ”

the small, pale figure is sitting in the corner of the room, cross-legged, in front of a huge ant farm, hidden behind a glass wall. he does it.  _all the fucking time_. it makes cold shivers run down the woman’s spine. she is aware of how crazy it is, being scared of a child. even her boyfriend made fun of her when she told him.  _’ come on, he’s just an antisocial kid. coming from such a family, ya can’t really blame him. ’_

and she knows, she knows that, so it really does make her feel bad, her gut twisting with guilt, but, jesus, when that little ghostly boy turns around and stares at her with his icy, empty eyes, she wants to force him into that damn aquarium, bury his face in the sand until he stops breathing and lock the door.

“ one of them died today, miss. ”

_choke. choke. ch ―――_

“ oh, no! that’s ― very sad, elijah. every time one of my pets died when i was a little girl, i always used to do these small funerals for them, to say goodbye. do you want to do that? ”

he turns back around. she tightens her grip on the door handle, knuckles go white, lips forming a thin line.

“ no. ants don’t need that, miss. another one took her place just like that. ― _just like that._  they didn’t stop working.”

“ ants are not people, honey. we actually mourn the dead. ”

a rare smile lightens up his little face and he stands up with an unusual energy. this is the first time she sees him so ―  _excited_ , so  _childlike_.

“ maybe we should be more like ants, miss. ――― what’s for dinner? ”

her mother is right. she needs to find another job.

 

*

 

_every day, i’m carl sagan in space,  
to escape this old world, this old world_

 

 

_“ ’_ ey, yer  _shits_! let go of ‘im! i swear to god, i will whoop your asses an’ i don’t care what yer dense mothers say! ”

the bunch flees the scene. some of them are still giggling, making stupid faces at her, as they run away. she rubs her temples.  _work with kids_ , they said.  _teaching is fun_ , they said. _fucking sure._

seeing who’s left on the dirty corridor floor, picking up all the books and papers scattered all around him, she lets out a heavy sigh. it’s stupid, so stupid of the school board to move this poor fucker to upper grades, so stupid of his parents to agree.

“ 'ey,  _kiddo_ , yer good? ”

_jesus fuck_ , she thinks, when he looks up at her. crooked, heavy glasses and a bleeding nose fail to cover up the absolute absent indifference in the boy’s eyes. but of course, the bullies always punch what’s different. what scares them.

“ i’m good, ” he simply says, only adding after a long pause, just as if he had to search for the proper words. “ ――― thank you. ”

_what a weird, weird kid._  she crouches down next to him, helps him up with the books. can see him just staring at her from the corner of her eye, but pretends like she doesn’t.

“ yer can’t just let them treat yer like that, 'mkay? ― bein’ always on yer own doesn’t help. don’t yer 'ave any friends yer can 'ang around with? ”

the boy wipes his nose. regards the bloody smudge, contrasting with the pale skin on his wrist, for a moment. shakes his head.

_fucking hell_.

“ they only do that, cos yer are smarter than them. they are jealous wee fuckers. but bein’ a bit more social won’t 'urt yer. ―― tink yer can try that? ”

sure, he’s a damn weirdo, she is aware. but does that give people, majority of the teachers included, a reason to despise him so much? would things be different if he didn’t come from a rich, influential family? everyone  _loved_ to believe that it was the reason for him doing so exceptionally well with his studies and being constantly moved up.  _right_ , whatever saved their fragile egos.

there is also the way the _kamski junior_  acts, sure. just ― above it all. uninterested. even with a bloody fucking nose, he is not bothered. not crying, not angry, not ――― just,  _nothing_. the bullies, they crave a reaction and he doesn’t give them one. so they just keep pushing and pushing, and pushing. either it breaks his pretty glasses at some point, or he does something about it.

that’s exactly what she tells him and, hey, it seems like there is actually some consideration in the seldom changing expression.

and then, merely a few weeks after that, during her own damn PE lesson, the whole little bully crew ends up almost throwing up their guts out. to the point that she has to call an ambulance. she’s seen shit,  _bad shit_ , but this is still nasty, their little heads banging against the fake grass field as they puke, a terrifying, horror-like twitching, a disgusting,  _bloody mess_  left afterwards. this is just ―――  _something else_. they end up not coming back to school until the end of the semester. when they finally get back, paler and a lot skinnier, and without a proper diagnosis to what actually caused whatever happened, the genius kamski is already in another class.

she doesn’t talk much to him afterwards. doesn’t really have a reason to. everyone just leaves him be.

 

*

 

_some days i lie wide awake 'til the sun hits my face_  
and i fade, elevate from the earth  
far away to a place where i’m free from the weight

 

he’s the brightest mind amanda stern has ever seen.

the intellect raw, pure, even, in a way childlike,  _deached_ from the reality. a harsh paradox of the boy’s feet being hard on the ground, as he seems to think of the world as a lost cause, and yet his head is one with the clouds. but it needs  _guidance_  ― and the woman is more than willing to provide it.

“ mister kamski, would you be so kind and stay here after the class ends? ”

he obeys without a word, but she can’t see any politeness in that. it’s simply because she’s a professor and he ― a student, and that’s how these things work. yes, he  _blends in_  as much as somebody like him is able to. and yet, throughout the years, the evolution of this silent boy has to be the most bizarre thing amanda stern has experienced.

the way he talks about his vision ― it clearly shows that this is the first time anyone is listening.  _properly_ , at least. there is nothing that fogs it, either ― no, only sharp logic, yet it’s fueled with a sort of passion.

the boy talks a lot,  _a lot_ , and she lets him.

and when the  _ant tale_  comes up, what actually started the whole thought process behind a perfect, undying machine, she can’t help herself ― and laughs. _wholeheartedly_. it stops him right in tracks. sure, she doesn’t do that often,  _anyone_  would be surprised, but ― _lord almighty, **ants.**_

“ ――― you really are something else, elijah. ”

the boy stares at her then, seemingly speechless, with a puzzled, lost wonder. ’  _why_ , ’ seems to be the question, but he never asks, just ― studies her. a short, small wave of something that could be,  _god forbid_ , taken as a mother’s instinct, amanda places a gentle hand on the slim, delicate shoulder. the icy gaze turns utterly confused.  _clueless_. this is obviously a territory he doesn’t operate in well. ― it’s alright, though. she  _never_  forces him to.

the moment passes and they quickly get back to their old ways. almost relieved, he seems ― but the next time she reaches out to pat him on the back, the corners of his lips turn up briefly.

“ ――― mourning the dead is  _irrational_  and doesn’t do anything. having immortal beings, not relating to the concept of death ― wouldn’t that be  _interesting?_  ”

“ it sure would be, elijah. it is easier said, than done. you’d had to put everything you have into that project. are you willing to do that? ”

his answer comes in a heartbeat, which makes amanda stern smile again.

“  _of course._  ”

little does she know, elijah kamski would not really care about how irrational mourning the dead is on february 23, 2027.

 

*

 

_i don’t trust anything  
or anyone, below the sun_

 

 

“ this is just ― it’s  _fucking ridiculous_ , arthur, is what it is. how ― how old is he, exactly? ”

valerie diaz, a thirty-something, stunning blonde lets a foul expression twist her features. there is no doubt that for arthur she’s a  _trophy wife_  ― but, at the same time, they really grew to care for each other. so, her being worried about this ridiculous business idea is both because of them potentially losing money and her husband’s well-being and reputation.

“ wait until you meet him, darling, ” arthur just says and it drives her insane. he keeps on saying that,  _over and over_ , just as if her meeting some fucking teenager is going to change anything. so what he’s a genius, apparently? it doesn’t give him any clue about how owning a company works, doesn’t replace years of experience. when she points it out to arthur, he reminds her that neither does she know any of that ― and then he kisses the angry pout away from her bloody-red lips.

sure, the  _damn kid_  shows up finally. quite tall and lanky, but with broad shoulders and a defined jaw. pale as a sheet, his hair is long and in a  _stupid ponytail_ , and he’s wearing the nerdiest glasses valerie has ever seen.

he nods at arthur with a polite smile ― it’s sure  _lacking something_  she cannot put a finger on ― and then his gaze lands at the woman. sure, he’s what,  _eighteen?_  valerie tilts her head, puffs her chest out, looks him up and down, unhurried. long enough to make a boy  _flustered_.

not a muscle on his face flinches.

no, she doesn’t fucking like him,  _not at all_.

“ so, valerie, this is elijah kamski. he graduated the colbridge university ― uh, when was it, son? ”

elijah,  _what a stupid fucking name_ , smiles at arthur again, seemingly modest.

“ two years ago, sir. ”

“ right. that is sure very impressive. ―― he has his own company, as i told you, darling. they are working on robot prototypes. ”

“ ―― it’s  _android_  prototypes, sir. robots don’t necessarily need to be in a human form, and mine are. ”

arthur doesn’t even look bothered by the brat cutting in like that, which pisses valerie off even further. arms crossed across her chest, breasts lifted up deliberately so, she cuts in herself to get the attention.

“ and how far are you with your prototypes? what are the chances this is actually going to work? ”

the iciness of his gaze nearly melts her composure, but she remains in the offence, glaring daggers back at him. ignores the way her spine tingles.

“ it’s ― sure going to be a quicker process after me and your husband partner up. ” he smiles at her, warm and with a rather playful politeness, and it’s one of the best stunts she’s ever seen. “ you see, mrs diaz, i am but a poor college graduate with a dream. ”

arthur bursts out laughing, hands holding up his big stomach, and valerie considers strangling him later.

“ aren’t your parents rich? can’t they help you finance these  _silly ideas?_  ”

it might be a bit too much, but he rubs her off in all the wrong ways and she just doesn’t bother biting her tongue. her husband stops laughing at once and turns to her, bushy brows furrowed.

“ now, valerie. this is none of our business.  _play nice._  ”

“ no, it’s alright, that’s a fair question, ” elijah kamski nods and has the decency to bite on his lower lip and just ― stare at the ground for a moment. arthur is  _instantly sold_ , she just knows it. he’s always been too soft. “ i don’t exactly keep in touch with them. they never were really supportive of my ideas. ”

she scoffs but drops the subject. sure, if arthur wants to invest their money in some teenager’s stupid project, she is not going to stop him. although, valerie diaz is damn sure she will have the last laugh here.

 

*

 

_i don’t feel anything  
at all_

 

 

_“_ _come effing again?_  ”

mack is absolutely stunned. first of all, to see somebody  _like that_  in this fucking pub. ( these glasses are just  _begging_ to be punched right off the kid’s pretty face. he’s very lucky that it’s mack, who actually prefers to figure shit out before throwing one. )

second of all, the question that just has been asked, it’s ――

“ i asked whether you know anyone who would be interested in hiring a chemist. ”

“ ――― are ye  _high_ , man? ”

“ no, just sleep deprived. ”

mack needs a fucking drink,  _now_. he waves at the bartender and then, after a moment of consideration, raises two fingers up. sure, let the kid have one on him, if only for managing to surprise a man who thought he’s seen everything.

“ do i fancy a damn employment agency for ye?  _jesus_ , this is not a place for bloody schoolboys. if you need money that bad, there’s sure better ways to get it. ”

“ just tell me if you know anyone who would be interested. if you don’t, i’ll go and ask somebody else. ”

mack shuts his eyes tight, really fighting with the urge to smack the brat up that nerdy head. when he looks at him again, though, there is something ―  _familiar_ about that face. it doesn’t take him long to remember what exactly.

“ aren’t ye that  _genius kid?_  with the robot company, or whatever? ― jesus, aren’t ye scared of bein’ seen in a place like this? ”

this motherfucker is twenty at most. mack, even though only almost reaching his thirties, feels this stupid need to beat some reason into the kid’s head.

“ you can say i am ― quite  _desperate._  ”

the barman places two whiskey glasses in front of them and shoots mack an amused look.  _’ don’t even, ’_  mack’s glare clearly exclaims.

“ right. okay. uh ――  _shit_. ” he remembers seeing it on tv, something about the development of a chemical that’s supposedly going to keep the robots working, or whatever. “ so, ye know  _what’s what_ , right? ”

the kid squints at him from behind these fucking, nerd-ass glasses.

“ ―― i. uh. if you mean chemistry wise,  _yes_ , i know  _what’s what._  ”

and then he, with some hesitation, takes a sip of the drink and ― _oh, glory_ , if only mack had his fucking phone out, he’d sure be snapping a picture.

“ first time drinking, buddy? ” he bursts out laughing, even more so considering how  _not amused_  the nerd is.

“ yes, actually, ” he says and his voice, weaker now, cracks ever so slightly.

“ ye never had a drop of alcohol in yer mouth and ye wanna make illegal drugs. ”

“ yes. as i said, i need money. ”

mack looks him up and down and, after some consideration, smacks his lips.  _ah, to hell with it._

“ sure, then. ” he must be losing his mind. “ i’ll get a guy ye wanna talk with about that  _genius idea_. don’t go anywhere, don’t talk to anyone when i’m gone, just ―  _sit and look bloody pretty,_  aight? ”

“ alright. thank you. ”

this is the heaviest of heavy sighs that expands his lungs so much they hurt.

“ what’s your name, anyway? i remember it being something  _stupid_. me and my mates had a good laugh at it. ”

“ it’s elijah, ” he simply says and doesn’t look at all offended.

“ oh, i remember now! elijah. ” it rolls of his tongue slowly and actually manages to earn him a brief look from the other. “  _kamski,_  that was it. ――― oi,  _shit_ , a kamski died a couple of months ago, actually. some sorta retired politician-fucker. were ya related? ”

elijah takes a sip of the drink and actually manages not to wince too hard this time. nothing about his face expression or the overall aura makes mack ready for the answer that comes.

“ yes, that was my father. ”

sure, he’s done some shit, but family is a line not to be crossed in such a harsh way. mack actually feels a bit thrown off his rythm, fumbles to find words.

“ oh ―  _fuck_ , sorry 'bout that, man. sorry for yer loss. ”

“ it’s okay. thank you, though. ”

again, not a muscle on that pale, pretty face flinches. mack shakes his head slowly.

“ yer a weird fucker, elijah. i’ll go and get bruno. ”

 

*

 

_i’m king of the clouds,  
i get lifted_

 

 

just how far they’ve come, mack still finds it hard to believe. ― it’s been, what, a year? since he introduced elijah to bruno. everyone was more than skeptical about the kid’s involvement, hell,  _hard to fucking blame them_ , but ―――

“ man, aren’t ye proud? this is ― that’s a  _big deal_. big money coming yer way.  _our_  way. ”

elijah, a weird fucker, per usual, with his hair up in a messy bun, focuses his whole attention on the red crystals scattered around the cutting board. mack’s last words make him look up, though. it’s _impossible_  to read him, always.

“ ―  _our?_  ”

mack pouts, theatrically offended.

“ hey, don’t fuckin’ forget who gave yer  _nerdy ass_  a chance, okay? ― if this was anyone else but me, they’d just flush yer head in the shitter and throw ye out. ”

elijah raises a brow, scoffs and gets back to crushing the crystals with the side of mack’s pocket knife.

“ cute, ” he says and there is a smirk dancing in the corners of his pale lips. mack stares for a moment ― then clears his throat and reaches out for his drink.

kamski sure learned to like his whiskey, hanging out with him. mack can’t help being a little _proud_  of that.

“ alright, i’m done, ” elijah says, putting the knife down. “ you can try it now. ”

the statement surprises him. _try it?_  ― not like he didn’t smoke weirder shit, but this is something with an  _entirely new fucking chemical_  in it. as in, nobody exactly knows the long-term effects ― and consequences. that’s ― another level.

“ how do i know ye don’t wanna poison me? ”

it’s a joke. alright, _a half-joke._  there is a certain something in a way elijah just  _looks at things_  sometimes, just ― makes one wonder.

“ i can smoke with you, ” he shrugs.

mack sighs. sure does it  _a lot_ in the company.

“ aight, light it up. ”

as soon as smoke fills mack’s small, one bedroom apartment, his mind goes hazy. this thing has a strong, _immediate kick._  for a minute or two he just inhales it, lets it make his lungs ache. tastes the smoke on the tip of his tongue. lets the numb, warm feeling swim down his whole body, until he’s back in reality, all at once.  _sharp and heavy._

eyes snapping open, he stutters out ―

“ that’s ―  _fuck_ , okay this is  _good._  ”

and then he makes the mistake of looking over at that other fucker, and ―― he’s just sitting there, breathing  _all heavy_ , clearly new to the sensations.  _bloody figures._  ― mack scoots closer to him, on that damn, uncomfortable little couch, places a steady hand on his shoulder.

“ ye alright? feelin’ weird? ” his voice actually cracks a little there.  _fuck._

elijah looks up, very, painfully slow ― first, at the hand resting near the crook of his neck, then up at mack. pupils dialated, cover the iciness of this gaze almost completely. _breathes in and breathes out._

“ ――― feeling  _weird._  ”

_fuuuuuuuck._  that’s. not good, it’s not good at all. mack can barely hear anything at this point, heart thumping like crazy, about to make his bloody head explode.

“ what, dizzy? i can ― i can crack a window open, or ― ”

“ no. not like _that._  ”

the way these cold, slim fingers wrap around mack’s wrist would probably be soft and gentle, but ― thanks to the drug ― the touch makes his blood leave his head at once. ― and it’s not nearly over, no, his hand is being dragged down, until it rests in the middle of elijah’s chest.

there is no mistaking it with anything else. not with the way this  _absolute bitch_  is looking at him right now. mack swallows,  _hard_.

“  _fuck._  fuck,  _jesus_ , alright ― are ye ― are ye  _sure?_  ”

okay,  _shit,_  there’s nails digging into his wrist now, hard, and mack’s breath fucking  _hitches_.

“  _right._  just ― take these off, will ya. y'look  _fuckin’ dumb_  in them. ”

― and _of course_  it’s like in all these bloody movies, where you take the nerd’s glasses off and suddenly the nerd is a  _fuckable little bitch_. this is ― this is  _not_  how he thought this night was going to go.

“ have ye ever ―― done  _anything?_  ”

“ no. ”

_damn._  why did he even bother asking.  _fuck,_  his fingertips tingle.

“ okay.  _cool_ , okay, we can ― we can work with that. just,  _uh_. just lay there pretty and i’ll ――― i’ll show ye  _what’s what._  ”

and so he does, he does very much so, _fucks this boy silly_ into the couch, fucks him until they both pass out on it. when mack wakes up in the morning, both elijah and the drugs are gone.

 

*

 

_some only live to die, i’m alive to fly higher  
than angels in outfields inside of my mind_

 

 

valerie doesn’t even bother knocking. no, she doesn’t care about the manners or making an appointment, and definitely not about whether she’ll disturb this shady fucker. she  _storms_  into the lab, ignoring the surprised looks of some of the passing employees. beelines towards the table where a tall figure in a white coat is busy working on what seems to be a robotic torso with only one arm attached.  _gross_.

“ hello, mrs diaz, ” he says, not looking up, before she manages to say a word. “ to what do i owe the pleasure? ”

“ oh,  _cut the shit_. ― what  _the fuck_  did you do? ”

kamski sighs and puts his tools down. looks up and nods at the remaining employees, and they start leaving the lab at once. he only speaks when the door behind the last one of them is closed.

“ i’m afraid i don’t know what you mean, mrs diaz. ―― isn’t arthur quite happy with how the things are going? ”

she laughs, a little hysterically, not at all amused.

“ ah, of course ― this poor, dumb fuck is  _delighted!_  doesn’t even stop to ask any questions. but  _i do_. ”

he exchanged his usual glasses to the thick, lab ones and yet, somehow his stare is just as intense as usual. valerie doesn’t plan on letting it affect her in any way.

“ and just  _what_  questions you might have, mrs diaz? ”

he shifts half a step forward.

“ just  _where the fuck_  are you suddenly getting all the money from? i know exactly how much arthur is giving you and,  _boy_ , that does not cover half of the things the lot of you are doing in here at the moment! ”

“ i have other sponsors, mrs diaz. ”

half a step closer.

“  _other sponsors_ , my ass! don’t think i didn’t check the official list, before coming here. there is no way they paid for all of this and you haven’t sold a single damn robot yet. ”

“ what are you inssinuating, mrs diaz? ”

_step._

“ oh, no, i’m not inssinuating anything. i’m  _telling you_  that i  _know_  you’re involved in some shady shit ― and arthur is getting into a scandal over my dead body! ”

kamski stops. she can’t help but notice that he’s grown taller ― and there’s a shadow of a stubble on his jaw and around the pale mouth. it’s been about four years since she last saw him. ― he tilts his head and actually  _smiles_.

“ come on,  _valerie_. ”

this catches her completely off guard. she wasn’t expecting him to drop the polite act, even for a second.

“  _excuse me?_  who gave you the permission to ―― ”

“ do you want to know the truth? ― i got some of my parents’ money after my mother’s recent passing. ”

“ ――― bullshit. ”

she’s not sure if it is. and he takes another step closer, which doesn’t make it easier to focus.

“ it’s ― not exactly something i wanted to share with the public. you can understand that,  _can’t you?_  ―― having things that  _embarrass_  you, that you’d rather keep to yourself. ”

“ you ― you don’t know  _anything_  about me, you fucking creep. ”

she knows she lost as soon as her voice goes weak, along with her knees. he walks up close,  _real close_ , until she’s pressed right against the hard surface of that table with the torso on it. his words are  _soft_  against her ear, make her whimper.

“ ――― i won’t tell, valerie. ―― i  _promise_ , i won’t tell him about the baby. ”

“ h-how  _the fuck._  do you even ― ”

and then it hits her. she couldn’t possibly go to a regular clinic, even a private one. she couldn’t risk a leak no matter what. that left her with  _the underground._  the only way he could know about it is ―

“  _you keep mine and i keep yours?_  ”

_rage_. pure rage that makes her see red. valerie pushes him away,  _spits_  right in his face.

“ you’re fucking insane. you’re a  _psychopath_  and a  _criminal_! ”

he wipes his face with the hem of the white coat’s sleeve, clearly unimpressed.

“ not that i have anything against abortion, mrs diaz, don’t get me wrong. i couldn’t care less about what anyone does with their own bodies. ― but you  _did_  actually kill a child before, haven’t you? ”

all the blood leaves her face. that’s ― that’s _impossible_ , it was years,  _years ago_ , how can he ――

“ it was a  _fucking accident_! you freak, i’m going to  _kill you_ , i swear to god, i’ll ―  _i’ll ruin you!_  ”

“ these days no car will allow you to sit behind the wheel while you’re intoxicated.  _what a shame_  it wasn’t the case back then, isn’t it, mrs diaz. ”

she feels like she’s about to throw up.

“ i fucking knew ― i knew you are a _fucking monster_. ”

kamski raises his brows, as if the statement genuinelly surprised him. her hands are shaking so hard, she’s barely keeping herself up, leaning against the table.

“ the offer is still there, mrs diaz. we can keep each other’s secrets. ”

her heavy breaths, pounding in her head and tear-stained cheeks don’t stop her from snarling his way ―

“ i’ll… destroy  _everything… you love._  ”

kamski sighs and clicks his tongue.

“ sadly, there’s no such thing, valerie. ”

before she has a chance to yell at him some more, something grabs her wrist so hard,  _crushing_ , that her eyes roll back into her head. the scream that echoes through the big, bright, windowless room is nearly  _animal-like_. she turns around, shaking all over, and ―

――― it’s  _the arm_. the fucking arm, the one attached to the robotic torso.  _that’s_  what grabbed her.

valerie diaz turns back around and the reality of this situation hits her all at once. kamski, his head tilted still, looks almost  _embarrassed_  by the whole ordeal.

“ ― there is one thing i  _do_  care about, though, and that’s finishing what i started. i really.  _really_  can’t let you ruin that one for me. hope you understand. ”

 

_i’m ascendin’ these ladders, i’m climbin’,_

_say goodbye_

 

_*_

 

they all tune in. every single person who got to watch the upbringing and life of, sort of legendary now, elijah kamski. with a small exception of valerie diaz ― who went missing, never to be found again ― their eyes are on the tv screens.

 

*

 

 

“ ― many science-fiction books tell the story of how machines become more intelligent than us and end up confronting us. aren’t you worried about that possibility? ”

_see? i made it._

“ i understand the irrational fears about the artificial intelligence. but i assure you, that will never happen with a cyberlife android. they’re designed to obey humans. they’re machines. they can’t even develop any sort of desires or a form of consciousness. ”

_it’s in their coding._

“ are you sure? ”

_i knew i was going to make it._

 

“ i’m absolutely certain.  _you can trust me._  " 

**Author's Note:**

> hey ty if you actually read it, as it's just something i base my tumblr blog on.  
> if anyone rps dbh, it's /gcdmode, feel free to reach out to me there or whatever <3


End file.
